I Don't Want to Miss a Thing
by kandisi
Summary: Slash, Chazz/Jimmy. Hector finally makes due on his promise to kill Jimmy, but will Chazz be able to save him in time?


**A/N: **Yeah... I finally decided to write some Blades of Glory fanfiction. I hope you like it okay!

**I Don't Want to Miss a Thing**

Chazz Michael Michaels and Jimmy MacElroy were skating out on the ice, both of them performing a triple axil in unison.

Jimmy still couldn't believe that Chazz had talked him into skating to the song "Lady Humps" by the Black-Eyed Peas, but since Jimmy had picked the last song, it was Chazz's turn to pick this one.

In the audience, Hector watched... It was finally time. Finally time for him to kill Jimmy once and for all. Then Jimmy would be his.

End of discussion.

As Chazz and Jimmy came skating by, this was when Hector pulled out a gun.

"Goodbye Jimmy MacElroy!" Hector shouted, aiming the gun.

But Chazz saw it first.

"Jimmy, get down!"

Chazz quickly got in front of Jimmy, and the gun fired.

The two skaters then toppled over to the ground, with Chazz on top. Fuck he was heavy, and Jimmy fought for air as he struggled to push Chazz Michael Michaels off of him.

Only...

Jimmy noticed that the front of his blue skating outfit was dabbed in blood stains.

"Chazz? Chazz!" Jimmy shouted, flipping Chazz over on his back. It appeared he had been shot directly in the upper chest.

"Chazz!" Jimmy repeated. "Oh my God, somebody get some help out here!"

Once Hector realized he had missed Jimmy, he made another attempt to fire at him, only security got to him first.

"I told you I was going to kill you someday!" Hector shouted as the security guards escorted Hector off of the premises, handcuffing his wrists together behind his back after seizing the gun.

"Jimmy..." Chazz muttered, "How bad is it?"

"Sssh, don't talk right now. You're going to be fine," Jimmy assured in a comforting manner.

The paramedics soon came out onto the ice, and hauled Chazz away on a stretcher.

"Ugh, this is even worse than the time I broke my ankle," Chazz complained, "No, make that even worse than Grublets on Ice..."

And with that, Chazz was taken to the hospital.

*

On a gurney, Chazz Michael Michaels laid down on a hospital gurney. Fuck, this shit food was all the torture he needed. Even worse than his broken collarbone.

The door opened. "Charles, you have a visitor."

Chazz rolled his eyes. He could only imagine who this could be.

But it was none other than Jimmy MacElroy.

Jimmy was holding a bouquet of flowers as he entered, along with a few, colourful balloons.

"Hey Chazz," Jimmy greeted.

"Hi Jimmy," Chazz smiled.

"I... never got the chance to thank you for saving my life..." Jimmy said in a trail, placing the flowers and the balloons in the corner, next to the other beautiful flowers that were already there.

"No problem, Jimmy," Chazz said, rubbing his shoulder. It still hurt like hell.

"Why did you do it, Chazz?" Jimmy inquired, "Why did you take that bullet for me?"

Chazz smiled, and looked down. "Because you're my bro, MacElroy. You mean more to me than anyone in the world. Even more than those fifteen dollar hookers."

Jimmy smirked. "Well that says a lot."

"No Jimmy, I really mean it. I would do anything for you."

"Even _die _for me?"

"I think I already proved that."

Silence.

A very awkward silence.

"Hey, you remember the time we performed the Iron Lotus in reverse?" Jimmy questioned with a big smile on his face.

"Boy do I ever," Chazz responded, "I was afraid you were going to slice my head off."

"But I didn't, did I? We made it. We made history."

Jimmy walked over to Chazz's bedside, and clamped his hands of the metal railing.

"Hey, come here," Chazz said.

"What do you mean?"

Chazz smirked, and grasped his hand into the back of Jimmy's blonde curls and pulled his head down and forwards, kissing him on the lips.

Jimmy backed away, stunned.

"What... you just... you just..."

"Kissed you? I've been waiting to do that for a long time. Now come and lay down with me."

"Umm... okay..." Jimmy trailed, making his way to the other side of the gurney. He lied down next to Chazz, where Chazz took Jimmy into his arms. It hurt, but Chazz didn't care.

"Hey, I wonder what Stranz and Fairchild are doing right now?" Chazz chuckled. "Probably gettin' it on, like we should be."

Jimmy blushed, snuggling up close to Chazz.

This was going to be a long day.

_Three Days Later..._

Jimmy and Chaz were once again back in their hotel room, with Chazz's arm in a sling.

"Hey... Chazz," Jimmy hesitantly began, would you mind sleeping in the bottom bunk tonight?

"Why? You wanna sleep in the top?

Jimmy blushed. "No..."

Chazz grinned. "Right this way, MacElroy."

They entered the bedroom, together.

Chazz laid down on the bottom bunk, and Jimmy laid down on top of Chazz.

"Ouch! Watch the arm."

"Sorry..." Jimmy apologized.

Nevertheless, Chazz flipped Jimmy over, to where he was no lying on top of the blonde.

And then, Chazz kissed Jimmy, fiercely. He began grinding his hips down into Jimmy's, able to tell that Jimmy was getting harder and harder by the second. With his good arm, Chazz extended his hand and stroked his hand through Jimmy's soft curls of blonde hair.

"Take off your clothes," Chazz instructed.

Jimmy blushed even harder. "But I've never... I mean I've never, you know... done this before..."

"That's all right, I'll teach you all the best tricks."

And he would. He fucking would.

With ease, Jimmy sat up, and pulled off his shirt, then helping to get Chazz's shirt off of him -- the sling making it quite the difficult task.

"Hey," Chazz said, "You got a tattoo."

Jimmy nodded. "You got one of me, so... I decided to get one of you..."

Chazz grinned derisively.

Afterwards, the two crashed back down to the bed, with Chazz attacking Jimmy's lips with his own. Cutting kiss, clashing teeth, biting lips and more. Chazz slipped his good hand down into Jimmy's pants, stroking him off.

"Chazz!" Jimmy cried out.

But nothing else mattered. The night was theirs, and theirs alone.

Two days later, Hector escaped from jail.

And Chazz Michael Michaels and Jimmy MacElroy would be waiting for him.

Even if it meant that Chazz had to take another bullet for Jimmy.

And he would.

Definitely.

*

-End

**A/N: **Yeah... that was... something? LOL. I always wondered if Hector would come back for Jimmy, and I guess he did in this. Please review if you can! I love reviews, just not flames, so please no flames... pretty please?


End file.
